Fiber connectors permit cables that contain optic fibers to be connected with one another via a separable interface that allows for easy disconnection and reconnection of the cables. When fiber connectors are mated with one another, the optic fibers in each cable should be aligned with one another to facilitate optical transmission between the optic fibers. To minimize losses associated with the mated fiber connectors, it is important that the fiber connectors provide accurate fiber alignment (i.e., core-to-core alignment of the fiber media) and that the ferrule end faces of each fiber connector be precisely shaped such that optimum physical contact can be maintained between each mated fiber pair.